This invention relates to an extension bracket that can be readily installed between existing connectors or between parts.
This bracket may be used for other purposes, however, the usage shown and described herein, to extend the distance of a rider floorboard, hereinafter simply referred to as floorboard, from the main body of a motorcycle, will provide a detailed description of the invention in such a way that would allow those skilled in the art to find other usage for this extension bracket.
Most floorboards of motorcycles are mounted on a frame that are too close to the motorcycle as shown in FIG. 1, for example, Models FLST and FL motorcycles manufactured and/or sold by HARLEY-DAVIDSON®. Specifically in these models, the exhaust pipe is close to the floorboard. Consequently, the emitted heat is an inconvenience to the rider and can also damage a rider's footwear. Additionally, the positioning of the floorboard close to the body of the motorcycle also causes strain on the rider's knees because these are forced to position close to each other which results in an uncomfortable ride. The addition of an upright shield as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D455,375 S only prevents the footwear to come in direct contact with the exhaust pipe but does not ease the strain on the knees. In a motorcycle, when a rider turns abruptly at a reasonably high speed or leans heavily on one side, these conditions hereinafter referred to simply as abrupt turn, the floorboard should tilt upward when it touches the road to prevent the floorboard from scraping the road and eventually lose the balance on the motorcycle.
There is therefore a need for an extension bracket that will not deter the floorboard from tilting upwards when a rider takes an abrupt turn and at the same time protect the foot or the lower parts of the leg from touching the exhaust pipe. The extension bracket disclosed here makes this possible through the positioning or location of the openings in the bracket and the positioning of a pivot connector like a shoulder bolt on a particular opening of the extension bracket.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple extension bracket between adjoining parts that would allow tilting of one part in relation to the other.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an extension bracket that will position a floorboard of a motorcycle away from the exhaust pipe.
It is a further object of the invention to extend the floorboard of a motorcycle away from the main body so that the feet of a rider are farther apart from each other, putting the knees at ease, thereby providing a comfortable ride.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide an extension bracket that can be easily installed into existing standard or aftermarket floorboards without needing modifications to existing motorcycles.